


(I Don't Know) If I Could Ever Go Without

by lakesinstillness



Category: Fine Line - Harry Styles (Album), One Direction (Band), Watermelon Sugar -- Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Chastity Device, Denial, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Hotel Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Riding, Service Kink, Sub Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakesinstillness/pseuds/lakesinstillness
Summary: Harry meets a woman in her hotel room for a scene.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	(I Don't Know) If I Could Ever Go Without

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watermelon Sugar (lyrics)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/708001) by Harry Styles. 



> I'm not a harry but I came up with this idea when my sister (who is a harry) was listening to Watermelon Sugar the other day.
> 
> As for the OFC, I just don't know anyone in Harry's circle to ship him with haha. So I figured I'd just go with ambiguous unnamed woman. Think of her as y/n or a woman you ship him with or whatever you like.
> 
> Also, at one point in the fic I accidentally said a 1D song title. This wasn't intentional but I kept it in lol

Excited but a bit nervous, Harry arrived at the LA hotel. He wasn’t nervous about what would happen there, but instead the possibility of being caught by fans on his way in or out. After all, he wasn’t staying there, but meeting someone for the evening, and he didn’t want people to speculate about what he was doing. Still, he did his best to cover himself with a hoodie before entering the building.

Harry had met the woman only once before in person, but they had talked online before that. The two of them decided to do a scene together while Harry was in Italy, and they met up in person once he got to LA for the _Don’t Worry, Darling_ filming. Their first meeting was just to negotiate the scene that he would be having with her today. Of course, the two of them spoke about their hard limits, but other than that Harry told her that he was up for anything, though they did discuss their preferences. He was excited but didn’t know what to expect, besides the fact that she would be domming him and a few of the preferences the two of them had discussed.

Harry got into the hotel without issue, and he was pretty sure he wasn’t noticed. She told him her room number in advance, so all he had to do was take the elevator up to her floor. They already decided that the scene would begin when he entered her room, so he took his time mentally preparing himself before knocking on the door.

“You’re here!” she exclaimed as he entered the room. Before he could say anything, she kissed him on the lips while gripping onto his hair. When their lips parted, Harry could finally get a good look at her. She was wearing a cute little black dress and a pair of nylon pantyhose. Her makeup was done well, too.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait too long,” Harry replied, before calling her by the name she asked him to call him in advance: “Goddess.”

“Oh, not at all, _darling_.” She hadn’t decided upon a pet name for him during their negotiations, but hearing it now, it couldn’t help but remind Harry of the film he was currently working on. Of what the target of that pet name, the female protagonist, went through in the script. “Though, I don’t see any reason to delay things even more. Hmm…” She sat down on the bed, crossed her legs, and was quiet for a moment, leaving Harry to wonder what she would say next. “Take off your clothes.”

Following a, “Yes, Goddess,” Harry did as told, starting by unbuttoning his shirt before unbuckling his belt and removing his pants.

Harry had every intention of taking his underwear off, but she still clarified before he got the chance. “All of it,” she ordered. Once it was all off, she spoke again: “Good boy.” She got up from the bed and paced around him, as if inspecting his whole body. Especially given that she was still fully clothed, he felt incredibly scrutinized, and had the urge to cover himself. She let her fingers brush against the left swallow tattoo on his chest before bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. “I can’t believe I have you all to myself tonight.”

“Believe it, Goddess,” Harry replied, bringing his hand up to hold hers. “I’m all yours.”

“Alright then,” she said, before sitting back on the bed. “Remove my nylons, darling.” Harry followed her to the bed, and brought his hands to her waist. She swatted him away. “Not like that. With your mouth.”

Excited for what he expected to happen next, Harry held one of her feet and tugged on the pantyhose just a bit with his fingers before biting it and moving his head back while she pulled her leg towards her. Once the first leg was out, he did the same with the other, and then set them over to the side of the bed as she spread her legs.

It was only when Harry looked back up at her that he saw something unexpected. She was wearing a chastity belt, blocking his view of her cunt. Despite all of his sexual experience, it was his first time seeing one in person.

“Eyes up here, darling.” Harry looked up, and it was then that he finally paid attention to the key she was wearing around her neck. She moved herself further back on the bed, giving Harry room to get on. “Now, you were telling me how you enjoy eating girls out. So that’s what I’d like you to do.”

Harry looked back down at the belt for a moment, and then back at her. “Goddess, do you want me to unlock--.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” She said it with a sweet smile on her face while holding and gently stroking the key, as if teasing him with it.  
It was then that Harry realized what she was doing. During negotiations, she asked him how he felt about giving oral sex. He replied with something about how he has a whole song and music video about it, so clearly he’s into it. Harry didn’t expect her to go to such lengths as locking herself up just to prevent him from having something he enjoyed, especially when almost every woman Harry knew liked getting eaten out.

“Yes Goddess,” he replied, his voice lower than it was before. He brought his head down to her crotch and began licking the belt. It was lukewarm, compared to the warmth he was used to when he did this sort of thing. He went to lick at her inner thigh, in hopes at letting her feel _something_ , but she scolded him for doing so.  
With every lick and kiss at the belt, Harry got more and more frustrated. He felt so useless, as she couldn’t even feel anything he was doing. He wanted so desperately to taste her, but his tongue was left with nothing but the taste of metal.

Harry’s goddess began stroking his head. “I hope you don’t think I’m sacrificing anything just to deny you,” she stated. “I have plenty of people who can give me _the real thing_ whenever I want.” Her words made Harry jealous of people he didn’t even know. Despite the fact that he could easily find someone else who wanted him to eat them out, he wanted to please her, but she made it clear she didn’t need him.

Given that she wasn’t going to orgasm from anything Harry was doing, he wondered when she would ask him to stop. However, it didn’t take as long as he worried it would. “Good boy,” she said as he looked up at her. “Now, go sit in the chair for me.”

“Yes Goddess,” he answered, the disappointment obvious in his voice. He got off the bed and then sat in the hotel chair, which she had already positioned so that he would face her.

“I can see you’re enjoying this,” the domme said, her eyes on Harry’s cock. She took off the chain with her key and unlocked herself, removing the chastity belt. “I know my pussy must be so tempting, but you’re not to get out of your seat until I say otherwise. But I do wonder what the moans of a famous vocalist sounds like. Please yourself for me, darling.”

Harry brought his hands down to his cock, and began to stroke it. At the same time, she brought her fingers down to her pussy and began rubbing her clit, moaning while she did so. While watching her and masturbating was enjoyable, Harry continued to feel useless; though he was sure she enjoyed his presence, he didn’t feel like she _needed_ him there. She was getting enough pleasure out of touching herself that it felt like she didn’t lose anything from wearing the belt earlier. It was a position Harry wasn’t used to being in; being as famous as he was, most people he got with wanted him to touch them, fuck them, _please_ them. So for her to deny him the privilege of even _serving_ her, he was frustrated, but at the same time it was surprisingly pleasing.

After a moment, his Goddess brought her left hand away to reach for a vibrator, which she brought to her clit while she let two fingers on her right go in and out of her hole. Both between the pleasure of jerking himself off and from watching her, he moaned loudly as he came, with her finishing soon after.

“You weren’t as loud as I expected, at least until the end,” she said, “but it was still hot.” She got up and began to pace next to Harry before licking her fingers. “You wish you could do this, don’t you?”

“If that would please you, Goddess.”

“Hmm. I’d rather just do it myself.” She opened her mouth wide and began to stroke her tongue with her fingers before sucking on them. She kept eye contact with him as she did it, which made it feel like even more of a tease.

“Now, I have one more thing planned for the evening, darling,” she said, before going into one of her bags. The night had already been so enjoyable, Harry didn’t know what else to expect.  
Harry couldn’t help but stare at what she finally pulled out: a gag with two ends, one with a ball and the other with a dildo. “Open.” He obeyed, and let her put the ball end of the gag into his mouth before fastening it around his head. “Now, go back on the bed and lie down on your back.”

Once he was back on the bed, she knelt on it as well, her legs between his. Without saying another word, she moved herself closer, and said, “This is the closest you’ll get to fucking me,” before letting the dildo enter her cunt with a moan. She started riding the dildo, giving Harry an up-close view of her ass and pussy. Harry’s mouth was so close to her, but he still couldn’t feel anything other than the ball gag his mouth was stretched around and the saliva dripping down his face. He could smell her from this close, but still couldn’t have a taste, which was all he wanted at this moment.

Harry’s Goddess came once again, and despite doing nothing but lying there, that was the most useful Harry felt at that moment. She got off the dildo and adjusted her position so she was facing him. She brought her head down and licked the dildo, offering him a teasing gaze. Before finishing the scene, she stroked his cheek and said one last thing to him.

“So, darling, is my cunt something you could ever go without?”


End file.
